5 things that I hate about you
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: Ada lima hal yang Sungmin benci dari Kyuhyun. A KyuMin Drabble.


**5 things that I hate about you**

By _Pirates Of The Moon_

* * *

Pairing : KyuMin.  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance and Humor.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), and many more.  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin.  
Disclaimer : Cast belongs to themselves and God, but cerita ini murni milik saya.  
Summary : Ada lima hal yang Sungmin benci dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

1. _I_ _hate your game_.

Lee Sungmin paling membenci jika kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun lebih mengutamakan sebuah benda keluaran terbaru yang direkomendasikan bagi para _gamers_ bernama PSP dari pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari, tanpa henti, tanpa jeda, bahkan setiap ada waktu luang, Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu memainkan PSPnya yang selalu ia bawa-bawa, entah itu dalam tas ataupun dalam saku celana Kyuhyun.

Berterima kasihlah pada perancang PSP itu karena telah membuat PSP berbentuk kecil sehingga muat jika di masukkan ke dalam saku. Tentu para _gamers_ akan berterima kasih –sangat berterima kasih. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin, baginya PSP adalah musuh terberatnya.

"Kenapa? Dari tadi wajahmu jelek sekali," ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan saat menatap wajah Sungmin yang cemberut sedari tadi.

Sungmin menggerutu, "kenapa katamu? Silahkan tanyakan pada kekasihmu."

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat, tapi tetap fokus pada PSPnya, "kekasihku kan hanya kamu seorang."

Sekarang, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tampang cemberut kentalnya, "PSP Cho Kyuhyun! PSP itu adalah kekasihmu!"

Masih tetap fokus pada PSP, Kyuhyun tertawa, "ayolah, jadi kamu cemburu pada PSP ini?"

"Ya! Apa itu sala–"

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti saat merasakan bibir tipisnya dibungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang basah. Sungmin menutup matanya saat merasakan Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

"Jangan cemburu pada PSP, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun pelan tepat di wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendorong badan Kyuhyun menjauhinya dan menutup bibirnya, wajahnya memerah merasakan sentuhan yang baru saja Kyuhyun berikan.

"A-aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "baguslah," dan dia kembali melanjutkan permainan PSPnya yang sempat tertunda.

Lee Sungmin berada di ambang puncak kemarahannya.

* * *

2. _I hate your bad habbit._

Kebiasaan yang Sungmin benci dari pacarnya adalah kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak pernah serius menanggapi perkataan Sungmin. Selalu saja Kyuhyun menanggapi perkataan Sungmin dengan lelucon atau bahkan plesetan-plesetan.

Contohnya saja pada jam istirahat, mereka bertemu di atap dan menghabiskan makan mereka bersama-sama sambil bercerita.

Sungmin ingat kalau ada anak pindahan dari China yang tampan dan dipuja oleh para siswi di kelasnya. Dari pada diam-diaman tidak menentu, Sungmin mulai membuka suaranya, "Kyuhyun, ada siswa baru di kelasku tadi pagi dan banyak orang yang menyukainya."

Kyuhyun meraup rotinya dan membuka suara, "avkxsxsnrdg," ujarnya tidak jelas. Sungmin menautkan alisnya, "telan dulu baru bicara."

Tapi, perkataan Sungmin sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun, yang ada dia semakin bicara dalam keadaan mulutnya yang penuh, "bsnfjcxas asndhcnzu fncxzz."

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun keras, "aku serius Cho Kyuhyun!"

Mendapati dirinya dipukul keras oleh kekasihnya, Kyuhyun mengambil air dan menelan paksa makanan yang belum ia cerna itu, "kamu tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

"Mana mungkin aku mengerti bahasa alienmu itu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya sebelum menatap Sungmin, "aku bilang, walaupun dia setampan apapun, sebanyak apapun orang yang menyukainya, kamu tetap mencintaiku, bukan?"

Wajah Sungmin mulai terasa memanas, "k-kenapa larinya ke sana? Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!"

* * *

3. _I hate your popularity._

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sungmin membatu di tempat atau lebih tepatnya membatu di depan kelas Kyuhyun saat mendengar sebuah suara seorang wanita yang berbicara dengan nada manja. Ragu-ragu Sungmin mengintip dan matanya melebar saat kekasihnya sedang di'tembak' oleh wanita pemilik suara tadi.

Itu yang tidak Sungmin sukai dari Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu terlalu populer dikalangan wanita sedangkan dia tidak. Terlalu banyak wanita yang menembaknya, dalam seminggu bisa ada sampai sepuluh wanita yang menembaknya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Dalam seminggu paling tinggi hanya ditembak dua orang wanita saja dan itu tidak pernah lebih.

"Maaf," suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar jelas di ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kucintai."

Badan Sungmin terasa lemas, ia bersandar pada dinding dan memegang wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia memperlihatkan kelima jarinya tepat di hadapan wanita itu dan mulai melipat jari kelingkingnya, "tapi dia benar-benar menyebalkan," sekarang Kyuhyun melipat jari manisnya, "selalu cemburu pada PSPku," lalu dilanjutkan dengan melihat jari tengahnya, "selalu tidak bisa mengerti bahasa alienku," ditambah sekarang Kyuhyun melipat jari telunjuknya, "padahal itu bahasa yang akan menjadi bahasa internasional nantinya," dan berakhir ia melipat ibu jarinya, "dan dia sangat egois."

Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu bagaimana ekspresi Lee Sungmin sekarang? Tangan Sungmin sangat gatal untuk memukul kekasihnya yang baru saja memburukannya di depan seorang wanita. Dapat di lihat sekarang di seluruh tubuh Sungmin terdapat aura hitam kelam yang seolah menyampaikan aku-akan-membunuh-mu-Cho-Kyuhyun dengan sangat besar dan seolah siap melahap Kyuhyun hidup-hidup.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas seraya melemparkan senyumnya. Jari-jari Kyuhyun yang awalnya melipat itu kembali terbuka, "dan dia sangat kucintai sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya."

Sekarang, aura hitam yang sempat menyelimuti Sungmin menghilang, digantikan dengan aura pink dan gambar seorang _cupid_ yang sedang memanah hati. Sungmin dapat merasakan wajahnya benar-benar memanas dan ingin pingsan.

* * *

4. _I hate your brain._

"Apa? Luar negeri?" suara Sungmin menggelegar di seluruh ruangan guru. Membuat seluruh guru memandang dirinya sekaligus menutup telinga mereka, takut gendang telinga mereka akan pecah. Salah satunya adalah Lu Han –guru matematika yang telah memberikan informasi itu pada Sungmin dan sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

Lu Han tersenyum, "iya."

Sungmin sekarang dapat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut tidak menentu, tangannya mengurut pelipisnya, menetralisirkan pening yang ia rasakan. "Biar saya luruskan, sekarang, Kyuhyun pergi untuk lomba _sains_ tingkat internasional di luar negeri, begitu?"

Harapan Sungmin untuk orang di depannya sekarang adalah dia menggeleng. Tapi, yang Sungmin dapati adalah Lu Han mengangguk seraya melemparkan senyumannya, "iya, sekarang dia ada di Amerika Serikat."

Oh tidak, itu juga hal yang Sungmin benci dari Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu bisa di bilang mempunyai otak yang luar biasa. Apalagi waktu pertama kali masuk sekolah, dia pemegang nilai IQ tertinggi. Dan juga selama ia sekolah, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi juara umum dan ikut berbagai lomba hingga tingkat nasional.

Karena Kyuhyun sering di ajak pergi ke lomba nasional, hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkadang menjadi _Long_ _Distance_ _Relationship_ atau lebih di kenal hubungan jarak jauh. Dan Sungmin benci sekali ketika ia harus berada jauh dari orang yang ia cintai.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun di luar negeri? Ikut lomba? Dan menghabiskan waktu yang lama?

Ingin sekali Sungmin menangis, "saya permisi dulu," ujar Sungmin lemah seraya berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Kyuhyun bodoh, setidaknya beri tahu aku kalau kau mau pergi ke luar negeri. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!" Sungmin tidak dapat menahan diri ketika merasakan sebulir air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "apa artinya aku tanpamu?" lanjut Sungmin frustasi.

"Ehem!"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat saat merasakan orang yang berdehem itu memegang bahunya lembut. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, iris mata hitamnya melebar tidak percaya. Bayangan seseorang yang tinggi kurus tampan terpantul di irisnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin tidak dapat menahan rasa harunya dan menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hm, jadi kamu tidak punya arti tanpa aku, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Sungmin mendorong badan Kyuhyun jauh saat merasakan kekasihnya mulai bertingkah, "aku benar-benar takut kamu pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin, "iya, aku tahu, aku tahu Sungmin, aku tahu kamu itu sangat mencintaiku."

Sial bagi Sungmin, wajahnya memerah saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, "a-apaan," jeda sejenak, Sungmin menatap ke arah lain, "dan kenapa kamu masih di sini? Bukannya sudah pergi?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, tangannya sekarang mengacak rambut Sungmin, "tidak mungkin aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang yang aku cintai."

"Bodoh!"

"Hei, kalau aku bodoh, tidak mungkin aku bisa ikut lomba sains tingkat nasional, bukan?"

Sungmin manyun dan Kyuhyun tertawa memegang perutnya yang kesakitan, "tapi yah...jika itu menyangkut tentangmu, entah kenapa segala ilmu pengetahuan yang aku punya seolah-olah tidak berfungsi di depanmu."

Mata Sungmin melebar dan lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

5. _I hate your_ _romantic._

Malam tahun baru adalah malam yang selalu membuat Sungmin tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di setiap tahunnya. Dan, sekarang di sini lah Sungmin, duduk frustasi di dekat tempat tidurnya. Kelelahan mendengar suara kembang api dan sorak-sorai orang-orang yang menanti datangnya tahun baru.

Sungmin menghempaskan badannya kembali ke kasur dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Berharap dapat mengurangi suara yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Sungmin baru saja akan menutup matanya, tapi terhenti ketika mendengar HPnya berbunyi. Sungmin mengangkat dengan malas tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil, "halo?" sapa Sungmin dengan suara seraknya.

"Suaramu jelek sekali, biar kutebak, kali ini kamu tidak bisa tidur lagi, hm?" tanya suara di seberang sana dengan nada menggoda. Sungmin tidak perlu melebarkan matanya dan kembali menatap layar HPnya untuk memastikan siapa yang menelpon. Ia sudah hapal betul itu suara siapa dari seberang sana, "dan apa yang sekarang kamu lakukan, Kyuhyun? Bukannya sekarang waktunya tidur untuk anak kecil sepertimu?"

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana, "anak kecil? Ayolah, aku sudah tujuh belas dan kamu delapan belas, apanya yang anak kecil?"

"Sudahlah, apa maumu?"

"Pergilah sekarang ke luar."

Sungmin mengerinyitkan alisnya, "kenapa?"

"Keluar saja!" suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana terdengar memerintah dan kemudian Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan sambungannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakkan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, toh dia tetap juga akan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Kaki Sungmin bergerak ke luar kamar dan berjalan hingga di ruang tamu gerakannya terhenti oleh suara seseorang, "ke luar _hyung_?"

Mata Sungmin menatap wajah adiknya yang sangat lucu itu dan kemudian tersenyum, "ya, Xiumin."

Adik Sungmin yang di panggil Xiumin itu tertawa pelan, "jangan bilang Kyuhyun yang menyuruhmu keluar, _hyung_?"

Xiumin, adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Karena, Xiumin adalah terman terdekat Kyuhyun di kelas sekaligus juga adalah orang yang telah membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sungmin.

"_Bingo_, seratus untukmu, lalu Xiumin," jeda sejenak, Sungmin tersenyum, "apa kabar dengan guru matematika Lu Han itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda yang alhasil mendapati wajah adiknya memerah sempurna dan menjadi salah tingkah. Sungmin mengaduh pelan saat mendapati kakinya di tendang oleh adiknya, "i-itu bukan urusanmu!"

Ia hanya bisa meringis dan membuka pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka yang Sungmin dapatkan sekarang adalah terpaan angin malam yang dingin di seluruh badannya. Sungmin dalam hati mengutuk, kenapa kekasihnya menyuruh keluar di saat banyak orang begini? Tapi, itu semua terjawab saat bayangan seorang yang kurus tinggi sedang menunggu di depan perkarangan rumahnya dengan sebuah motor besar di sisinya sangat mencolok bagi Sungmin di antara kerumunan orang banyak. "Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "wajahmu jelek sekali, Sungmin," dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya. "Jadi kamu kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengaduk kesakitan, "bercanda, mana mungkin aku mau datang malam-malam hanya untuk melihat wajah jelekmu," dan sekali lagi itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendapat jitakan lebih keras.

Suara ricuh orang-orang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan dia memegang kedua tangan kekasihnya. "Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, "kamu akan mengerti."

"3..." suara orang-orang itu terdengar sangat gembira.

Orang-orang itu mulai mengangkat tangan mereka, "2..."

"1..." di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah kembang api besar terbang di udara dan meledak, membuat sebuah gambaran indah dengan kelap-kelipnya di tengah langit malam.

"_Happy new year_!"

Sungmin cengo menatap sekelilingnya, "jadi ini yang ingin kamu lihatkan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan saat melihat seluruh orang di sekitarnya sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatan masihg-masing, tapi yang mendominasi adalah banyaknya orang-orang itu yang berpelukan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak besar, membuka tutupnya. Ia kembali menghadap Sungmin dan tersenyum simpul, "_happy birth_ _day_, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. "Jangan katakan kamu lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun pelan yang kemudian membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan, Sungmin sempat lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri dia benar-benar bodoh. Dan ia juga benar-benar bodoh telah termakan mentah-mentah dalam keromantisan kekasihnya –ini juga hal yang Sungmin benci dari Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu..." –ya, dia benar-benar membencinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya menatap wajah Sungmin yang mulai memperlihatkan semburat merah di pipinya. Satu gerakan cepat, bibir mereka bertemu.

Manis, sangat manis di tengah banyaknya orang dan kembang api yang bertebaran di langit malam.

"_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun pelan tepat di wajah Sungmin.

"_Nado_, _nado_ _saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan, bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

.

* * *

End

* * *

.

Cerita Drabble pertama saya dan ceritanya sederhana sekali *sigh* bagaimana menurut anda?

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya. Yang sudah baca, kali ini wajib _review_ loh!


End file.
